Pirates of the Caribbean: The New Pirate
by Jazmin Falconn
Summary: Will has been on Jack's crew for years, yet he grows weary of the constant separation from his wife, Elizabeth, so goes to see her, and she joins as well. What happens when someone follows them back to the Pearl?
1. The Appearance

Hey, everyone! 

Just so you know I don't own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Turner, or any other character in this fic except Annette, and I'm not getting paid for this. I'm tryin to keep them IC as much as i can, but if I'm not doing good then please tell me and I'll try to fix it. Constructive criticism only, thanks, It doesn't help if you just say I suck at writing, so don't say that! I would really appreciate R&R, so again thanks. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Appearance**

The wind whipped through the sails of the Black Pearl, and Jack Sparrow was forced to let go of the tiller with one hand to save his hat. The storm blew fiercely, buffeted the Pearl, and once nearly snapping the mast with a gigantic wave. The first mate ran up to him, stumbling as the gale tried to blow him off course.

"Jack! The sails won't take much more! If we don't take them in now, we never will!"

"'Ave a lil faith in 'er, Will. She'll manage," the captain replied, with a rebuking grin on his face.

William Turner nodded, and returned to helping the crew hold the lines. Jack shook his head. The boy--man, he silently corrected himself--had come a long way from the blacksmith that, six years ago, had braved pirates, death, curses, and the Royal Navy to save Elizabeth Swann, now Elizabeth Turner, from the late Captain Barbossa, but he still could use some more faith in the Pearl.

With one hand still on his hat, Jack nearly lost his precarious grip on the tiller as the currents once more battered the rudder. He released the hat, after mashing it onto his head as far as it could go, then seized the tiller, and pulled it back on course. They were bound for Port Royal because Elizabeth was there, and Will wanted to see her again. Th' foolish girl'll prob'ly want teh join th' crew, teh stay near 'er husband, Jack thought, shaking his head again. The act nearly lost him his hat, and he once again let go of the tiller to grasp it.

The Pearl took refuge in a natural harbor not to far from Port Royal, and Jack and Will disembarked, heading for the city. Will had pleaded with Jack not to go, because the proud pirate never wore a disguise, but the captain would not listen to the arguments of his first mate, and Will eventually conceded.

Thankfully, most of the soldiers were gone, out searching for the Black Pearl somewhere out near the coast of Cuba, and what little were left they either avoided or knocked out.

They never used the front door into the governor's mansion these days, it was to dangerous for Will, let alone Jack. They had a ladder that Elizabeth hid in the cellar, and after retrieving it, the two climbed into her room. She wasn't there, so they sat down to wait.

Elizabeth came not to long after that, and dropped her parasol when she saw them.

"Will," she whispered, awed almost beyond words.

"Elizabeth," he returned as he came to meet her.

They embraced for a moment, but before it could go any further, Jack came over.

"Now, as happy as I am teh see ye two together again, I'm afraid tha' we 'ave a matter teh discuss."

"What's that?" Will gave Jack an irritated glance, not only because he was intruding where he wasn't wanted, but because he knew nothing of this 'matter' and he was hurt that Jack hadn't told him.

"It's come teh me attention tha' Elizabeth'd like teh join th' crew o' th' Black Pearl..." He instantly knew he was right, because the pair both looked at him as if to say 'do you have a problem with this?' and that wasn't encouraging. He closed his eyes for a moment, then forced himself to continue. "But th' life o' a pirate might not suit m'lady--"

"What are you talking about, Jack?" Elizabeth interjected angrily. "Did I not prove myself worthy six years ago? I listened to Will, and stayed here, but that was because of Norrington, and now that he's off somewhere else, then it's much safer."

"Piracy's never safe, Elizabeth," Jack put in gently, but neither of them would have any of it.

Jack sighed as he took up the tiller an hour later. Those two had yelled at him for ten minutes, then related tales of Elizabeth's deeds as she helped him regain the Pearl, including saving his life from Commodore Norrington.

"How can you not repay the favor Jack?" Will had pleaded, and that was when the arguments had ended. Elizabeth was now happily unfurling the sail by her husband's side, and Jack watched her a moment before sighing again.

They started to leave the harbor, but a lone figure exited the forest at the edge of the clearing, and Jack called a halt, and told some of his men to seize him.

Several pirates left the ship, savage yells echoing off over the water. When they were just a few feet from the figure they stopped, and appeared to be having a conversation, then they grabbed him and hauled him back to the Pearl.

As the party came up onto the ship, Jack noticed that the figure that was calmly coming aboard surrounded by pirates that were doing their best to make it a rough trip, was a woman, not a man. This took him aback for a moment, and he appraised her with new found respect.

He didn't let that show, however, as the woman came to a stop in front of him, and he fixed her with a stern eye. "Who might ye be, lass? An' wha' business have ye wiff me an' me ship?"

She turned her gaze to face the crew, slowly running it over every man, and the two women, on board until her eyes came to rest on Will. Confusion covered his face, for he vaguely recognized her, but he couldn't place from where. A smile came to her lips, sad and slightly nostalgic, and her hand rose to point at him. "He is why I have come. I came to find...my brother." Comprehension dawned on Will's features, and he slowly started forward, an odd look on his face. Elizabeth saw what was behind his eyes and followed him, not sure whether to protect him or offer support.

When Will stood only a few feet from his sister he stopped, his wife right behind him and looking over his shoulder at this curious woman. She stood tall and proud, a look of triumph and happiness on her tanned, tough face. Her hair was long, reaching the middle of her back, and black, with slight curls in its length. She was shorter than her brother, but not by too much, maybe 3 in, and had the same kind of quiet strength about her, as if she had worked hard all her life and wanted only peace in return. She wore simple clothes, but what took everyone aback was that they were men's clothes, a coat and breeches, not a woman's skirts. Her clear gray eyes looked him full in the face, taking in the sight of her long lost and long loved brother.

The rest of the crew, Jack included, simply watched this family reunion, not sure what to do about this strange woman and her connection to their friend. Finally, Will broke the tapestry, bringing everyone back to life as he embraced his sister. They both had tears in their eyes when they parted, and Elizabeth came forward now, no longer suspicious. "Hello, there. I am Elizabeth, Will's wife. May I inquire as to your name?"

"Of course you may ask my name. How rude of me not to have provided it. I am Annette, daughter of William and Annette Turner, named for my mother."

Here Will interjected. "I thought she was lost, that's why I never spoke to anyone of a sister. It pained me to talk of it. You remember the wreck that led me to meet you, Elizabeth?" When she nodded he continued. "Everyone thought that I was the only survivor, me included, and she was on that ship with me. We got separated during the attack, and I haven't seen her since. What happened to you?" This last remark was aimed at Annette, curiosity lighting his features. Throughout his life after the wreck he had always felt a sense of having failed his sister in some way, even though there was not much that the 12 yr. old Will could have done.

Annette's eyes gained a far-away look, and they all knew she was staring at the images of the past. After a moment, she began to speak, a little slowly, as if the words were hard for her to say. "I was terrified. The only anchor I had was the hand of my older brother, who seemed so calm that it provided comfort to me. We raced along the ship, trying to find our way to the life-boats, but an explosion rocked the deck, and I lost my footing and Will's hand all in the same dread moment. Sliding along the slick deck I grew disoriented, and hit my head on something. I woke up not long after that, surrounded by fire and smoke. Desperately, I crawled around, searching for a way out of the blazing cage that would soon transform into the terrifying cold oblivion of Davvy Jones' Locker. I grew panicked, not knowing which way to turn, when I discovered the last remaining life-boat. I didn't know why it was still there, nor did I care, all I felt was relief as I crawled into it and severed the cords that would drag it to the bottom of the sea along with the ship.

"I floated a long time on the ocean. So long that I wondered if my efforts aboard the ship had all been in vain, and I would die anyway. Eventually I came to a shore, and found people there. A woman took pity on me, and adopted me as her daughter. My hard life began, for the woman had me become her apprentice in the skill of felting cloth, and that's hard work that took a long time to become accustomed to. At 15 I ran away, determined to find out if my brother was still alive. It had tormented me for 7 long years, and once I was old enough I set out to find you. Six years later, I came to Port Royal and heard about you, m'lady. A woman that shared my family name. So I asked around, wondering how you, Governor Swann's daughter, came to bear my name. They told me of the 'disgraceful' marriage between a noble woman and a pirate. A pirate by the name of William Turner, who had become part of the crew of the dread Black Pearl.

"Ever since I have watched you closely Elizabeth, waiting for Will to return to you. I knew he would. He was always faithful to me, and he would be equally faithful to whoever he loved." She turned to the captain, who had taken on a proud bearing at the mention of 'the dread Black Pearl,' and smiled. "That's how I noticed your ship, Captain Sparrow. Not by any error on your part, this is a wonderful place to hide a pirate ship. Only a handful of people in Port Royal even know it exists, and some of them don't even think a ship can anchor here."

Jack came forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled in turn. "Thank ye fer th' compliments, lass. An' any friend o' Will's is a friend o' ours, so ye're welcome aboard should ye want it." Will beamed at that, and Annette nodded her wish to stay. He recovered his arm and clapped once. "Good then! Now tha' that's settled..." He glared around at the crew, who were all still standing and watching the four. "What're ye mangy dogs lookin' at? Get ready teh set sail!" The crew scrambled to obey their captain's orders, but Jack stopped Will and Annette. "It's all righ' if I lose me first mate fer a while, Will. Go an' spend time wiff yer sisteh." He nodded to Elizabeth. "Ye, too, lass. She's yer sisteh as well, now. I've plenty o' men teh do these plain jobs. Mebbe I'll come down lateh an' join ye." All three nodded, and gave small salutes, slightly mocking smiles on their faces, before departing at Jack's fake anger.


	2. Will’s Explanation

Hello again! 

Glad to see that I've gotten a few new readers... -beams at all that she doesn't know that are reading this story- And to answer a question, yes, my name does mean Demon of the Wind. It was inspired by Jin, wind master on Yu Yu Hakusho (if you don't know who he is, I pity you) Anyway, I've already done the disclaimer, so I think that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Will's Explanation**

Will, Elizabeth, and Annette all went below to have the talk that many had waited for. After descending the ladder down into the dark but dry belly of the ship, they headed to the galley, and sat down to have a drink. Will bellowed for the cook, Bartholomew, to bring them some wine. A slight clang was heard from inside the galley, then the old, crusty pirate came through a swinging door, carrying three mugs of wine. He handed their drinks to the group, preferring that to placing the mugs on the table that was rocking as much as the ship, then departed.

Annette took a swing of hers, savoring the rich taste of wine that had long been denied her, due to a humble life style. Will and Elizabeth both drank a little, and then all three mugs were on the table, but with their owner's hands still upon them to avoid spilling.

The youngest Turner looked to her brother with eager eyes, her black, slightly curly, hair framing her face. "Will, I've told you the story of my disappearance, now kindly enlighten me of your life these past 14 years."

Will's face turned rather solemn, and he glanced at his wife before he spoke, his eyes now holding Annette captive with their intensity. "On the day of that fateful wreck I, too, was saved by mysterious means. After we got separated, I tried to find the lifeboats, hoping that you had found your way there, but another explosion had knocked me over the railing, and into the water. I managed to find a make shift raft, torn from the ship, but my exhaustion had me fainting shortly after I dragged myself aboard. The next thing I knew, I was being touched by a soft hand, and I started, thinking it was you, but instead I saw Elizabeth. We traded names, but that was all, for I'm afraid that I fainted again before any more could be said.

"We landed at Port Royal, and I was apprenticed by Mr. Brown, the master smith, and learned how to craft swords and other weapons. I knew that it was pirates that had attacked the merchant ship that we were on, so I trained in secret with the swords that I made, determined that no pirate would ever harm any one that I loved ever again. Three years ago, I met Jack Sparrow, and that was where my life changed. I knew he was a pirate, and he happened to be the very one that had threatened Elizabeth that very day, not to long before that. I challenged him, but he cheated, and in so doing defeated me." Will's free hand clenched. He still smarted from that defeat, despite the fact that Jack had cheated. "However, I delayed him just long enough that Commodore Norrington could get there, and he was captured after all.

"That night, the pirates of the Black Pearl attacked Port Royal, trying to find me, so that they could free themselves of a curse by using my blood."

Annette interrupted him. "What do you mean? What curse? And if Jack was in jail then how could the Pearl be attacking?"

"Well, you remember the medallion that Father gave me? The one of gold that I never took off?"

"Yes, I remember, and where is it? You're not wearing it."

"That's because it was the cursed Aztec gold of Cortez. Father gave it to me so that the pirates that had taken the gold, different pirates, Jack wasn't the captain of the Pearl then, would remain cursed."

"I remember the tales about Cortez's cursed treasure, but I thought it was just a myth."

Elizabeth finally spoke up, starting with a short, mirthless laugh. "The curse is real enough, and those bloody pirates deserved everything that happened to them. Even the end that they met."

Will waited a moment, to see if his sister had any more questions, but when she remained silent he continued. "Elizabeth had taken the medallion from me the day that she rescued me from the ship wreck, and so the pirates found her first. They took her captive, thinking that she was the child of Boot-strap Bill Turner, and she even confirmed their beliefs by giving my name as hers." He smiled at her, and she squeezed his arm. "I went to the Commodore, but he wouldn't help me, so, against my better judgment, I sought out the help of Jack. After much persuasion, he agreed to help me, and together we managed to commandeer the Interceptor. We stopped at Tortuga to pick up a crew, then were on our way to find the Black Pearl."

When he stayed silent too long Annette spoke up. "Yes? I know that's not the end because you obviously found the ship, we're sitting in it. What happened then?"

He glanced at Elizabeth again, then sighed, and continued the story. "We found the Pearl at Isla de Muerta, the island where the cursed treasure was hidden. Jack and I snuck ashore, and came upon the ceremony where they were attempting to break the curse. They failed, for they had the wrong person, Elizabeth didn't have the blood they required. So, while they argued amongst themselves, I circled around, and we escaped, taking the medallion with us. They caught Jack, though, and he led them to us in an attempt to 'protect' me. It may sound strange, but there you go. Barbossa, the current captain of the Black Pearl, caught up to us, and destroyed the Interceptor, taking its crew captive. I had escaped their notice, but I had to save Elizabeth, so I swam from the sinking ship to the Pearl, and confronted Barbossa, demanding that he let her and the crew go free," he paused, "in exchange for me."

Annette's hand flew to her mouth, but she said nothing, wanting to hear the rest of the story. Will's hand clenched again, itching to find its way around the dead captain's neck. "He lied to me. After I was safely taken by his crew, he discarded Jack and Elizabeth on an island, leaving them to die. We returned to Isla de Muerta, and as we approached I learned more about Father. He was a pirate, Annette. That disturbed me at first, but then I heard what he did. When Jack was captain of the Pearl, before all this happened, he found out about the treasure, but Barbossa managed to get the information from him, and they left him to die on the same island that he marooned Jack and Elizabeth on six years ago. Father didn't approve of the mutiny, said it was against the pirate's code. So, those bloody pirates sent him to the bottom of Davvy Jones' Locker. That's why we don't have a father anymore, because of them.

"We arrived at the cursed island with Jack not too far behind, he had been rescued by Commodore Norrington. Before Barbossa could cut my throat, Jack strode in, to the amazement of all the pirates. He told them of an ambush that awaited them, lead by Commodore Norrington and the HMS Dauntless. In return for this valuable information, he wanted to become captain of the Black Pearl again. While he spoke, he took a piece of the cursed treasure. So, the crew left to take care of the nuisance, and left me, Jack, Barbossa, and three pirates on the island. Elizabeth freed Jack's crew from the Pearl, but they simply gave her a boat and left, leaving the us to fend for ourselves. Back in the cave, Jack took a sword from one of the pirates, tossed it to me, and the fight began, me against the three guards, and him versus Barbossa, two captains dueling for a ship. Elizabeth joined me, and the three of us defeated the four pirates, and broke the curse at the same time, securing victory for the King's Navy aboard the Dauntless.

"Even though Jack had helped so much, the Commodore insisted that he hang for his previous crimes. I made up my mind to do something when I saw the parrot of one of the Black Pearl's new crew members, so I went to Elizabeth, confessed my love for her, and then cut Jack free from the noose. We fought well, but there were too many, and we got surrounded. Just as Commodore Norrington was about to give the order to hang us both, Elizabeth came to my side and stayed their swords. Jack escaped, and the Commodore gave up trying to marry Elizabeth." He looked into her eyes, and they shared a private moment, reliving that wonderful moment when they realized they could finally be together. "We married two months later, but my blood could not be denied, so I joined Jack's crew the very next year, only to return today, for Elizabeth."

The sound of slow applauding drifted across the room, and they turned to see Jack standing in the door. When they noticed him, he started forward, and began speaking. "Lovely story. Wondehfully told. Although, ye failed teh mention how incredibly darin' I wus, helpin' ye rescue Elizabeth an' savin' yer hide."

Will grinned good-naturedly, and lifted his mug to the captain as he leaned back in his chair. "And I'm sure that recovering your ship, getting out of jail, and staying alive didn't motivate you at all, am I right?"

Jack came to a stop next to his young friend, and spread his hands innocently. "Aye, ye're most right. I don't think I can thank yer lady enough fer all 'er 'elp." He walked around Will and took Elizabeth's hand, clasping it with both of his. "Th' whole misadventure couldn't've succeeded without ye, love. Yer 'elp made all th' difference."

Will turned to the pirate, fake anger twisting his features with indignation. "What about me? As I recall, you were trapped in a cell, heading for the gallows, and in no position to even think about getting your ship back until I came along."

The older man pointedly ignored his young friend, and bent to kiss the lady's hand that he still held. Elizabeth, thinking quickly, seized one of Jack's hands and shook it. "Thank you for the compliments, Jack, but you repaid your debt to me by letting me join your crew." She then retreated to Will's side, wrapping her hands around his arm.

Annette, grinning from the merry bantering between them, now stood, and took Jack's arm, steering him into a chair before sitting next to him. "Well, seeing as we're all telling tales of our past, would you be so kind as to impress us with more tales of your bravery and daring, Captain Sparrow?"

He smiled and placed a hand on her arm, again ignoring his fellow pirate, who was now rolling his eyes. "Please, love, call me Jack."

Her grin widened, and her eyes sparkled, but before she could say more Will interjected. "Yes, Captain Sparrow, do try to impress us with your exciting tales of danger and daring escapes."

"Indeed I shall, Mr. Turner. Listen, an' ye may learn somethin'." Intrigued, Will and Elizabeth sat down. In all the time that they had known the captain he had never spoken of his past. Something made Will think that his adventures weren't as amazing as he would have them believe.


	3. Jack’s Past, Part 1

Bonjour! 

NOTE: There was a change in chapter 1: the time changed. I told you that I had no idea how this would turn out, and when I made a really cool addition I realized the time didn't line up, so changed it. If you don't feel like scanning through it, then I'll just tell you: instead of it bein 3 years after the movie, it's 6.

Aliena and Annette are my property, even though I don't own Jack, Will, Elizabeth, or anyone else from the move POTC.

Okay, this took a while to work out my version of Jack's history, so enjoy and don't copy my take on it! -growls warningly-

**Chapter 3: Jack's Past, Part 1**

"Tales o' me bravery an' darin' escapes, eh?" Jack asked, eyeing the three of them. "I'm sure ye've all 'eard 'em, in one story or anotheh. But, if ye insist..."

Annette stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Yes Jack, we've heard all those stories. Tell us one nobody else knows. Where did the infamous Jack Sparrow come from?"

"Ah. Ye want that story, aye?" Jack spoke slowly, sweeping his eyes along those around him and was met with eager faces. "Very well. But on'y fer friends so dear teh me 'eart.

"Where teh begin? Well, me dad wus a pirate, an' I'm sure all 'ere know wha' pirates do best 'round women." He glanced at each of them, a myscheivous sparkle in his eye and was met with a nod every time. "Thought so. Therefore, I wus raised by me mum. She wus a maid so we didn't get much money. When I wus 'bout 7, I learned how teh sail so's I could fish an' gain pocket money. Not that I used it. I was a... a very mischeivous youth, savvy? Fishin' wus rather borin', too, so one day I decided I needed entertainment. A dagger'd do nicely. I 'ad a lot of fun obtainin' it; they saw me an' the chase was exhiliratin'.

"I wus good wiff tha' dagger fr'm th' start." Will snorted softly, but Jack just ignored him. "kept it wiff me all the time. Practiced while fishin', an' learned all kin's o' thin's tha' a dagger wus good fer. Eventually, though, I decided tha' such a short blade wus unbecomin'. I needed a sword. All o' th' town's children envied me, their swords were still wooden, and a'fore long I could beat any of 'em easily.

"As ye can well imagine, this sort o' life bored me. As soon as I could I wus off teh seek adventure. Welp, me mum wasn't stupid, she'd suspected such a thin'd happen, and gave me this bandana"--he indicated the faded red cloth wrapped around his head--"as a momento. She'd worked hard teh raise me, so I honehed her wish--yes, even at 13 I had honeh--and wore the bandana always. It'd help me sometimes, knowin' tha' someone out there cares fer me..." Jack grew rather wistful, then blinked and looked around. Will looked a little amused at seeing the pirate act so sentamental, Elizabeth was dabbing at her eyes like the lady she was, and Annette was smiling at him. She obviously didn't know him very well yet.

He turned a very light shade of pink and cleared his throat roughly, to Will's intense amusement, before continuing his tale.

"As I wus sayin', I sought adventure, and not long after leavin' me 'ome I found it. The cap'n o' th' tradin' vessel th' Gray Dawn wus so impressed wiff me knowledge o' boats tha' he took me on without a secnd thought." There was a cough from Will that sounded suspiciously like a snicker, and Jack glared at him for a moment.

"Are ye quite finished? Or d'ye need so'more ale teh clear up tha' cough o' yers?"

Will smirked. "No, I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking. You can continue."

"Thank ye," said Jack in very sarcastic tones. "I'm glad tha' ye'll allow me teh tell a story requested by yer lovely sisteh." Annette blushed slightly, not used to compliments, and Jack winked at her. Will rolled his eyes at Jack's now very normal behavior.

"Welp, I stayed aboard th' Gray Dawn, climbin' the ranks steadily, 'til, at 21, I wus first mate, and Cap'n Masake's most trusted friend. Th' day I wus brought teh th' post, which also happened teh be me birthday, he presented me wiff a gift." Jack took off his hat and looked at it fondly. Will and Elizabeth both knew how much that hat meant to him, so made no snide remarks. Annette was rather confused, but decided to speak with Will about it later.

Jack replaced the hat then continued with his story. "I kept th' post fer 'round two years, but merchant ships're rather borin', and so off I went again.

"Took me a few months, but at last came a ship teh me likin'. Th' Misted Wave, th' first pirate vessel I'd come 'cross. It wus great fun, usin' the talents I'd acquired as a boy, on'y on a larger scale an' wiff much more danger. Six years flew by, an' I in rank 'til one day, I wus first mate by then, a woman came aboard. It was a complete accident, she'd been shipwrecked and we'd happened teh come teh th' island she wus on teh replemish our wateh. Sasha wus her name, an' it wus hard teh tell she wus a woman, due teh bein' nearly starved. Welp, the cap'n didn't fancy havin' a woman on board, but she wus rather strong an' willin' teh work, so she wus used fer labor.

"After she'd filled back out, her gender wus... quite obvious. Everyone on th' crew paid 'er rather... ah, special attentions. Now, Sasha didn't much like th' way men acted towards 'er, an' th' new treatment made her pretty angry. Many a man got 'er 'andprint on 'is cheek, I can tell ye!" Jack's eyes sparkled with amusement. He remembered laughing the longest and loudest when Sasha's enraged shout rang out, followed by a very loud smack. "Welp, Sasha wus different from any other woman I'd met a'fore, so I waus intrigued. One day I decided teh 'ave a nice lil chat wiff 'er while she wus workin' on minor hull repairs."

At that moment, the door to the galley flew open and in rushed a little girl who couldn't have been older than five, wearing a boy's shirt and breeches with a wooden sword in her hand. Her long, curly black hair was pulled back in a disheveled braid, and her green eyes were wide with suppressed excitement. Her bare feet slapped against the wooden floor as she ran straight into Jack's arms. He laughed and hugged her before setting the little girl on his lap.

"Uncle Jackie!" she squealed. "Uncle Jackie! Guess what happened!"

"Ye fell overboard?" he replied. "'Cause ye know tha'd make me day."

She giggled and shook her head, causing her braid to flip over her shoulder. "O' course not! How could I be sitting in your lap if I'd fallen into the sea? Silly pirate!"

"Well, wha' then?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear me say guess? Guess what happened Uncle Jackie!"

Jack started tapping his chin with a finger. "Hmm... Wha could happen teh a cute lil gal on a pirate ship?" He jaked hard thought then shrugged. "I'm all out o' guesses. Wha' happened?"

In her excited wriggling she almost fell out of Jack's lap as she answered. "I beat James in a duel!"

Jack laughed in delight at the exact moment that Will and Elizabeth's mouths dropped open in astonishment. "Tha's me lil Allie Cat! Beatin' a boy twice yer age, now that's an accomplishment!"

Will cleared his throat loudly and the pirate and child both looked at him. "Your Allie Cat? Last I looked Aliena was my daughter."

"I am teachin' 'er swordplay."

"As am I, her father."

"Welp, looks like on'y Aliena 'erself can solve this. Little Liena, who's th' better teacher?"

Aliena stuck a forefinger in her mouth, and looked uncertainly between her father and Jack. "I like you both."

Jack bounced her a bit on his knee, a fond smile on his face. "Come, come, don't leave us in th' dark, darlin'."

"Daddy!" She leapt off the pirate captain's lap, and ran into Will's open arms. He heaved her up and balanced her on a ip, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"That's my little Allie cat!"

Jack placed his hands over his heart and splayed out on the chair, a hurt look on his face. "Oh, now ye've 'urt me feelin's, lass."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jackie... Well, you teach guns better!"

Elizabeth started and quickly examined her daughter.

"Are ye lookin' fer blood, Elizabeth? It's not like someone shot 'er." Jack was watching the very protective mother search for wounds on her completely whole daughter.

Elizabeth turned on him, eyes flashing. "Don't give me that, Jack Sparrow! Guns, honestly! Pirate or no, I would've thought that you had a bit more discretion than to let a five-year-old girl handle a gun! Anything could've happened, even if you were watching her every moment. If Aliena is to learn how to handle a gun it will only be after I say it's okay!"

Jack stood to defend himself and put his hands up, palms toward her, in a gesture of innocence. "Now calm down, Elizabeth, it wusn't loaded. An' wha' could've 'appened? Other than droppin' it on 'er toe an' gettin' a boo-boo? She has a very strong grip, though, th' gun ne'er wavered. I'm very proud o' 'er." Jack looked at the little girl, a proud grin on his face, and Aliena beamed back.

In the face of this argument, and the grin on Will's face that matched Jack's, Elizabeth gave in with good grace, but admonished Jack to be extremely careful when letting Aliena near guns.

"When've I not been careful wiff th' lil darlin'?" Jack asked, a surprised look masking the mirth underneath.

In reply, she rolled her eyes, and noticed Annette, rather confused, standing in the background. Elizabeth looked embarrassed and apologetic as she took her sister-in-law's arm, guiding her closer to the group. "I'm awfully sorry, Annette, I forgot that you haven't met your niece." She took Aliena from Will, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then turned back to Annette. "Annette, this is Aliena. Aliena, meet your Aunt Annette."

"Pleased to meet you, Aliena," Annette said, a smile of fondness already on her face for the young girl.

"Aunt Annie!" Her face lit up with delight, and she reached her arms out to Annette, begging for a hug. She took the girl from Elizabeth and hugged her tightly. Just a few days ago she had almost lost hope of finding any member of her family ever again. Her mother had died before she and Will had separated, she hadn't seen her father in who knew how long (she didn't even remember what he looked like), and there had been no trace of Will in all the long years that she had spent waiting in Port Royal. Yet here she was, with her brother back, a new sister, and even a niece. She had a family again.

There was a squeak from the bundle she was holding and Annette realized that she was probably squeezing too hard. Grinning, she loosened her grip and a smiling face popped up. "Aunt Annie, I just had a great idea. You can learn swords with me and Daddy and Uncle Jackie!"

All of the adults laughed lightly at this, and the child looked around in confusion. Annette brought up a hand and smoothed the bits of black hair escaping from Aliena's braid. "It's very sweet of you to think of me, dear, but I don't think so."

Her face fell in adorable disappointment. "But... but why not?"

Annette planted her finger on Aliena's nose. "Because I don't need it. When one lives alone certain protection is needed."

"You mean you already know swords?"

"I'm not that prepared. I only know daggers."

Aliena's eyes grew round with awe. "Really? Can I see?"

"I'm not sure if I should..." She looked to Will and Elizabeth, who were both in between amusement at their daughter and surprise at the unexpected talent of Annette's. They nodded and she released the child.

Aliena retreated to her father and clung to his leg, her eyes still wide as saucers. Will placed a hand on her back, but he was just as intrigued as his daughter.

Annette, too, had backed up, getting away from everyone before revealing any blades previously sharpened to deadly points. She looked around a moment, securing a few choice points of refernce. Taking a moment to think, her hand moved in a peculiar way and she suddenly had a polished dagger in her hand, the hilt of well-worn wood. Almost absently, she twirled the dagger, walking it back and forth across her knuckles as she thought of a suitable demonstration.

Before she could begin however, the door to the inner galley sprang open to admit Bartholomew, causing a loud bang as the door slammed into the wall. Annette started, and faster than eyes could follow, her arm shot out. The next thing anyone knew, the cook was flat against the wall, the hilt of a dagger laying on his head.

It took her a moment to realize what she had done, then she gasped and covered her mouth in horror. Bartholomew, now quite pale, slowly slid down the wall, leaving his hat behind. That broke the spell on Annette, and she walked forward quickly to retrieve her dagger. Released from the wall, the hat fell down to land crookedly on Bartholomew's head, covering his eyes.

Embarassed, Annette turned to face the stunned expressions of her friends. The two men were good with daggers, but not that good. Aliena was the first to move, dashing to her aunt with an excited squeal.

"That was so neat, Aunt Annie! Can you teach me to do that?"

Annette laughed as she picked up the girl and gave her another hug.

The girl's enthusiasm also restored movement to everyone else, and Will gave an exaggerated moan. "You're already learning about swords and guns, Allie, why suddenly daggers?"

"Did you see how cool that was? I wanna learn to do that! Can I Daddy? Please?" She wiggled out of Annette's arms and ran to cling pleadingly to her father's leg.

Will looked down into her puppy-dog green eyes and chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "How can I say no to that? That is... if Annette is willing."

"Please, Aunt Annie?" she asked. "Please?"

"I don't mind," Annette said. "It will give me a chance to get to know my niece."

Cheering, Aliena grabbed Annette's hand and started pulling her toward the door. "Come on, Aunt Annie! I'll show you around the ship. Uncle Jackie says she's the fastest ship in the Caribbean. I think she's real pretty. Do you like her, Aunt Annie?"

"The Pearl is a beautiful ship," she replied, but she was looking at Jack. With one last slightly regretful look at the group, Annette was lost to sight, though Aliena's happy chatter was far from silent.


	4. An Unlikely Match

**Chapter Four: An Unlikely Match**

Commodore James Norrington of the Royal Navy stood on the deck of the HMS Dauntless, watching as he drew ever closer to Port Royal. He was already livid with anger at having lost track of Jack Sparrow. No matter how much he had helped during the entire misadventure all those years ago, he was a pirate, and causing more trouble than ever. Orders were shouted over his head as the crew prepared for docking, but he paid only half attention. His thoughts were on what he would tell Governor Swann.

"Commodore," said a young sailor as he rushed up then hurriedly gave a salute.

"Yes, Seaman Davies?" James turned to the young man and nodded permission to speak.

"We're ready to dock, sir, and the Governor is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Seaman. Proceed."

"Aye, sir." Davies headed off again to secure a few ropes that had come loose while the sails were furled. James walked over to the area that the gangplank would be placed once the Dauntless had been secured, and noticed Governor Weatherby Swann stood, looking more than a little agitated.

_ What now?_ thought James, stifling a groan. More bad news. That's all he ever got these days upon return to Port Royal. The last good news he'd heard was... he couldn't even remember. Could it be that the last time good news had come his way was when he'd heard those sweet words from Elizabeth Swann's mouth? The words that meant she'd marry him? Of course, that had ended in bad news, she turned on him--after agreeing to an engagement!--and married William Turner, a blacksmith. Jack Sparrow had gotten away, the Black Pearl was still roaming the Caribbean, attacking villages at will, and now Turner had joined him. James' lip curled at the thought. Turner was now on Sparrow's crew, leaving his wife all alone in Port Royal! Unfortunately, James had been away so much on expiditions to catch those pirates so he couldn't spend much time with Elizabeth.

He was roused from his thoughts by the gentle bump of the ship's hull against the dock, followed by shouts as men jumped to the dock and secured the mooring lines to the bollards. James stepped aside as the gangplank was lowered, then started down, hand folded together behind his back. His face a calm mask, he bowed to Swann.

"Good day, Governor Swann," he said politely, doing his best to ignore the rather pale state of Swann's face.

"Good day, Commodore Norrington. I'm afraid I have bad news." Swann started off for his mansion, James just behind him.

"What might that be?"

"Well, you remember that William Turner joined Jack Sparrow's crew quite a few years ago, leaving his wife and taking their child?"

James' lips tightened, and his answer was a little strained. "How could I forget?"

Swann either didn't notice, or didn't pay attention to that, and just plowed on. "He came back and took Elizabeth with him. She explained it all in a note. One day she was here, happy as can be to be in her home, the next, there was nothing left of her but a few sets of clothes and this note."

James missed a step at the news, but walked quicker and caught up to avoid missing anything. Swann held out a note scribbled on a small piece of paper. He took it and stopped a moment to read it, not even taking note of the fact that Swann stopped as well. His eyes widened as he read. Once finished, he looked up in disbelief at Swann.

"How can this be true, Governor?" he asked.

"Read it aloud."

Complying, James reread the letter.

Dearest Father,  
Will has come for me, like he promised to, and I went. I love you dearly, and Port Royal as well, but he is my husband, my love, and my daughter is with him. I can't ignore that, I'm sure you understand. Give my regards to Commodore Norrington, tell him that I don't expect him to stop chasing after Jack just because of me. Remember always that I love you, that will never change.  
Love always from your daughter,  
Elizabeth Turner

Blast the girl, she had to put her new last name on it, just to remind them who she was, and where her loyalty now laid. He looked up once again, eyes catching Swann's. "When did she leave?"

"A few days ago, in the afternoon. I was out at the office, working on town affairs, when one of the servants rushed in with the note. He said she left through the window, because none of them saw her leave."

James was speechless. He hadn't thought that Elizabeth would join the crew of the Black Pearl just to be with Turner, but now that he thought about it, it was the most likely thing to reunite the couple. Turner now had a price on his head close to that of Sparrow's; he was a large part of the captain's raids, being first mate. Had he returned to Port Royal and stayed, he would have been arrested and hung, no matter who he was married to.

"What are we going to do, Commodore?" Swann asked, heaving a heavy sigh and walking again.

"I don't see what we can do, Governor. Elizabeth has made her choice-- to be with Turner on the Black Pearl--and as little as we like it, I don't see that we can change it."

"Are you suggesting that we just leave her on a pirate ship? She could be killed!"

"What do you suggest?"

"Go after her," Swann said, breathless with concern, "talk some sense into her! I can't just leave my daughter on a pirate ship with Jack Sparrow, that man doesn't care for her safety, anything could happen!"

"Yet Turner does," James reminded Swann carefully. Sparrow could care or not as he pleased, but Turner was devoted to Elizabeth, James saw it in the blacksmith's eyes, and Turner wasn't about to let anything happen to her. He would die first. For all James' opinion of the man, he knew that much, and respected him for it.

"Yes, yes, the boy is in love with her, but what can he do against Sparrow? If the pirate gets something in his head then Elizabeth doesn't stand a chance!"

"Governor, you're letting your imagination run away with you. Turner and Sparrow are good friends, if Turner advises against something then Sparrow is very likely to listen to him."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Calm down, man. Elizabeth will be fine." By James' tone he indicated the subject was closed. They walked quietly the rest of the way to the mansion, Swann deciding not to say anything more on the matter. After all, a Commodore in the Royal Navy ought to know about this sort of thing; what James said made sense.

They entered the front courtyard of the Governor's Mansion, there was a carriage parked in front of the large double doors. A servant was helping a lady down, and indicated with a bow that Swann and James were coming now. She came around the side of the white carriage, and he caught his first sight of her.

She was rather short, and would probably only come to his shoulder, if that, but her hair was a delicate shade of red, the wavy locks reaching her waist. Her blue eyes were large, and the exact shade of sapphire as the Caribbean Sea. The dress she wore was a deep, wine red, setting off her delicate features and making her blue eyes brighter than ever. It was rather simple, in that there was little in the manner of lace or frill, but it was made of crushed velvet, and had the elegance of good crafting.  
Her aura, though, that was a different story. She carried herself with pride and arrogance, as if she was used to barking orders and having them obeyed. This was a woman that said frog and expected people to jump. He was at once dazzled and disturbed, wondering how a woman could have such elegance about her, yet be snobbish at the same time.

As she reached them, Swann gave a smile and a small bow, taking her hand to kiss it lightly. Her head was tilted in just the right way to make it look as if she was peering down her nose at him, even though he was taller. She took the kiss as if it was no more than she deserved and expected, though the courtesy could have been extended in her eyes. She turned to James, her brow very slightly arched, inquiring as to why he hadn't paid his respects yet.

He bowed rather deeper than he usually did, took her hand and kissed it, looking right into those ocean-blue eyes as he did so, then straightened. She seemed suspicious of him, as if wondering why the man with the assumed higher rank (she didn't know who Swann was yet) had paid her better courtesy. Her blue eyes traveled the length of him then back up, causing his cheeks to heat very slightly under the scrutinty.

Swann called her attention again by giving the introductions. "I am Governor Weatherby Swann, I assume you are Lucy Conwell? This is my good friend Commodore James Norrington."

"It is a pleasure, lady," James said, in his most polite tone.

"Yes, I am Lady Lucy Conwell, of Port Lucille," she replied cooly, laying a heavy accent on her title. Her voice was melodous and light, but had an edge of ice to it that sent a slight shiver (that didn't show on the outside) through James. She gave a small--very small--curtsy, even though she was technically of lower rank than both of the men before her.

"Young Lady Conwell is here on a visit with her father, Lord Matthew Conwell. I believe the reason is you, Commodore," Swann said, looking pointedly at James.

He tried to contain his surprise. The visit was about him? What could that mean?

"Ah, here he comes now," Swann said before James had a chance to react properly. A man had come out of the carriage as well, and was approaching the little group. "Lord Conwell, good to see you."

"Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington," Conwell nodded formally to each of them, then focused on James. "Commodore, I was hoping to introduce you to my daughter. It's high time she met a man of your stature and intelligence, and I think you'll be a good influence on her."

"You do me too much credit, Lord Conwell," James said modestly, and gave a small bow.

"Please, call me Matthew," he said, holding out a hand.

"You may call me James," James replied, giving Matthew a firm handshake.

Lucy didn't look happy about being called "Young Lady Conwell," or to being ignored, but Matthew plowed on before she could interject with something. "Walk with me, James. If you'll excuse us, Governor." Swann nodded, then politely offered his arm to Lucy, starting a conversation that consisted of how pleased he was with her visit, and would she like a tour?

James nodded, and started off on a round of the courtyard, hands once more folded behind his back. "Is there something you would like to discuss with me, Matthew?" he asked once they were out of earshot of Lucy and Swann.

"Actually, yes. I told the Governor that the reason of my visit was you, and I wasn't lying. Lucy is a little... spoiled. She has had so many suitors that I don't even remember them all, and she rejected every one. At 27 years of age, I think it high time that she get settled down and start a family."

"Why did you choose me?" James was both flattered and curious. He was sure there were plenty of suitable men in the port they were from; he had heard that Port Lucille was quite a ways, at least a week by ship. Why had Matthew chosen someone from so far away?

"Your reputation preceeds you more than you're aware of, James. I hear everyone speak in an almost reverence whenever the subject of Commodore Norrington of the HMS Dauntless comes up. Your power, manners, skill, and availablity make it very natural for me to seek you out and at least introduce you to my daughter."

"I'm flattered. I never knew that people spoke of me this way." It was true, the men he worked with were far too used to him to be awed; he'd never even considered that doing his job well would give him such recognition.

Matthew chuckled. "Oh, all the time. Even our resident commodore does, you're his idol." Matthew jostled him a bit grinning. "I wouldn't put it past the man to have a picture of you under his pillow."

This startled James. Another commodore, having a picture of him under his pillow? "Surely... you must be exaggerating."

"Not at all. But back to the subject of Lucy..."

"Ah, yes. She's a beautiful young woman, Matthew, you must be proud of her."

"As proud as any father, I can assure you. There have been times... but that's natural. I just think that she's too wild, she needs something to settle her down a bit, and a husband like yourself would do wonderfully. Now, I don't want to force her into this, mind."

"I understand perfectly. I'll court the lady, as is natural, you need not fear of her being forced."

Matthew stopped and put a hand on James' arm, grinning. "Thank you, James. You've no idea what this means to me."

"Just doing what I can to help. And maybe gain a little something for myself." James smirked and gave Matthew such a conspiratoral wink that the man laughed.

"Good man. Now, I'm sure you've duties to attend, I shan't keep you any longer."

"It was good to meet you and your daughter, Matthew. I hope to see you again soon."

"We're taking lodging at the guest house here at the mansion, the Governor has already seen to it that our things are being taken there."

James nodded, then excused himself and headed for the Dauntless. He needed to think this through.


End file.
